Apple Crumble
by Ink Penn
Summary: Prince Soma, Agni - and a simple dessert, Apple Crumble. Fluffy One-shot. :AgnixPrince Soma:


**

* * *

**

**Apple Crumble**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is the sole property of its creator Toboso Yana. No infringement intended by this piece of fanfiction.

Fair Warning: I have only read the manga and am yet to even enjoy a glimpse of the anime.

Timeline of the story: I wrote this with the Noah Circus Arc of the manga in mind – when Ciel goes off to 'finish' things. This has no significant bearing on the story, ultimately. With minor modifications, I guess the incident could fit anywhere after the Curry Arc.

* * *

"I can't believe Ciel fooled me and left."

Prince Soma sighed and lay down listlessly on the divan. He stared up at the off-white ceiling for a while.

"I feel so lonely without Ciel!"

Agni wheeled in the food trolley just in time to hear the forlorn remark. He arranged his features to indicate proper sympathy and said, "I'm sure Earl Phantomhive had some very important work."

Soma looked up at the butler. "How would you know?"

"Mr. Sebastian mentioned something to that effect before he left," clarified the butler. "Therefore, I think it would be wise not to stay up late waiting for Ciel, Prince."

"I'm seventeen!" exclaimed Soma, offended. "I can stay up as late as _I_ feel I should."

"I'm sorry, Prince. I did not mean to be impertinent. But tending young Earl has wearied you, has it not? And you have coughed thrice since I've entered this room."

Soma didn't put forth any more arguments. It was pretty bold of Agni to speak to him in that manner. However, Agni was always less restrained when they were alone and his tendency had only increased ever since they had come to England. But it was only for a while as after the whole Curry Contest fiasco, Agni had grown far more servile and Soma found that he didn't like that. He was secretly happy that Agni was slowly returning to his own self.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Prince. I'll prepare for tomorrow so that Mr. Sebastian does not have to bother with work when he returns later…"

"I guess I will go to bed early," interrupted Soma. "But you have to feed me the dessert – I am too tired to even eat."

Perhaps it was the effect of the change in Agni's tone that caused it or perhaps it was the continued mention of Ciel's dangerous butler that irked him – Soma let his childish petulance out of its restraints.

"_Jo Agya(1)_."

* * *

With great difficulty, Agni restrained himself from smiling.

Prince Soma was growing sleepier by the minute. It was probably the combined effect of that and the wine that he made the particular demand. Did he realise that it was the first time that he had required something of this manner of Agni? Hitherto, only Meena and a select few courtesans had been allowed such liberties.

The thought of Meena worried Agni a little. He ardently hoped that the Prince won't be reminded of her. However, he suspected that even if he did, Prince Soma would not let it show. Even though Agni realised that the Prince did so out of concern towards his feelings, he felt it was not right. He preferred it when his master did not restrain his feelings. It certified a higher degree of trust. Maybe he, Agni, did not warrant such confidence after betraying his Prince.

His mood suddenly grew darker but the excellent butler he was, he did not let it show even a bit.

Today's dessert was a simple apple crumble generously lavished with honey.

Agni knelt down by the divan and took up the dessert plate. He carefully cut a piece and advanced the spoon towards his master.

Prince Soma didn't immediately acknowledge it. Instead, he turned to look down at him, his eyes half-closed.

"Not the spoon – _you_ feed me," he insisted, soft lips curving into a lazy, mischievous smile.

Agni's eyes widened in surprise – it was the first true emotion he had let escape since he had entered the room.

"_Prince_…"

"I suppose I shall have to sleep without dessert tonight," Prince Soma sighed melodramatically and kicked languidly at the cushions near his feet.

Had fate heard his previous complaint that he wished Prince Soma would trust him as much as he had before? Because this wasn't _exactly_ what Agni had in mind when he had made that wish.

It was the only time that someone was glad that Prince Soma didn't like his crumbles to be 'soft'. But the honey was definitely going to make the affair messier.

Agni gently picked up the already sliced piece between his thumb and forefinger and held it up to Prince Soma.

But his young master was far too moody tonight. He knocked away the hand and flung his arms around Agni, shocking the latter into dropping the whole plate of dessert.

"No… dessert… bed…" murmured Soma before gently nodding off to sleep.

Agni had barely managed to balance himself as Prince Soma had thrown himself upon him. He sat still for a few minutes, muted with astonishment. A strange feeling had gripped him… it felt like… apple crumble. Not quite as soft as ethereal bliss but definitely not as hard as repulsion. His own suppressed feelings towards his master flowed over like honey – wildly grasping at the breaking straws of restrain, nevertheless alluringly sweet and only serving to make the situation more tempting.

He could feel the soft breath beneath his ear.

Agni closed his eyes tightly. Why was his master so defenceless? Oh, but he was allowed to be defenceless in front of the person who was supposed to protect him.

Letting out the breath he had been holding in to control himself, Agni opened his eyes.

What 'situation'? It was perfectly normal for his master to throw tantrums at times and act silly. He was his God and the reason he lived – but after all, he was only seventeen…

Agni carefully got up so as to gather the Prince in his arms without waking him up.

For a moment, he gazed at the tranquil face resting on his chest. His eyes lingered just a bit longer on the crimson lips…

* * *

Later, whenever Agni would be reminded of the night in question, he would adamantly swear that he had stopped himself just in time. He would never even think of defiling his God. No, sir, not him – he was the most trustworthy butler his master could have.

Really!!!

* * *

Finis.

* * *

(1) "Jo agya" = "As you command"

* * *


End file.
